Mayor Belle
by Ninjaroxas21
Summary: Belle decides she wants to do more in Storybrooke, she was the town's the Librarian and a shop owner for Gold at the antique shop. But now she wants to be mayor so she can make a difference in the town. What could go wrong? Rumbelle, Fluff So this is after Season 4 Episode 2 "White Out". There are some spoilers. I do not own anything.
1. The Question

Author's notes: So this is after Season 4 Episode 2 "White Out". There are some spoilers. I do not own anything.

Belle nervously knocked on the Charmings' door with her heart pounding and her knees buckling. She held her breath then exhaled when the knob twists. The person she wanted to talk to –Snow—opened the door holding baby Neal.

"Oh, hi, Belle?" Snow White greets with surprise.

"Hi, Snow," Belle smiled and rocks back and forth from her heels to the balls of her feet. She was about to say something until Snow blurted out:

"Wow…." exhaled Snow looking at Belle in awe.

"What?" Belle laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"It's just that I don't think I have ever seen you here in my house before. Wow, oh um, come in, come inside."

Belle obeyed and walked in with her heels clicking to the floor. She waves at Neal and talks to him in her motherly voice, "Hello, Neal. You are growing more handsome each day." Neal smiled and giggled, as the queens giggled back.

Snow offered Belle some tea but Belle insisted that she would do it considering that she is too busy with Neal. Snow takes the offer and sits in the dining room. Belle arrives with the tea and sits down across from her on the dining table.

Belle takes a sip and Snow asks, "Congratulations on your marriage. How are you, Belle?"

Belle answers, "Thank you! It's been wonderful. What about you?"

"Oh, well I been busy with Neal while my husband is busy too with looking for Elsa's sister."

"I never had a sister but I can tell they were very close."

"Oh, yeah," Snow agrees to the obvious truth, "She's the one that turned off the power just to find her sister. So much love those two must have."

Neal cries really loudly all of a sudden and it makes Belle jump. Snow picks up Neal and held him close. He quiets down and Snow asks, "So how are you and Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Oh, well we are happy as can be. But I actually came to talk about something else." Belle puts down her tea and folds her hands together on her crossed knees and says "I was wondering since you are too busy with the baby to be the mayor in office right now, I was thinking, just for temporary, that I could be—"

"Be mayor?" Snow finished Belle's sentence.

Belle looked down at her knees and regretted ever bringing it up. It was a stupid idea for Snow to think I could be in charge. I shouldn't have come here, Belle thought as she squeezed her knuckles, hiding her embarrassment. She was going to take it all back until she saw Snow's face. Her face was not disapproved but happy and proud. Belle's attitude rose and she laughed. She cried, "Oh, yes, yes. That's what I was going to say."

"Oh, Belle you do not know how much I appreciate this. I know you will make a fine mayor until I am ready. The black-out was too much stress for me and the baby. Having someone like you in charge would be so beneficial for the town."

"Oh, wow, thank you so much," Belle went around the table and hugged Snow tightly "I promise I'll make a worthy mayor until you return." She smiled stroked Neal's head. "Did you hear that Neal? I am going to help out your mum in office while she spends more time with you"

**Town Meeting**

Belle is behind the curtains waiting for her time to go on stage. Snow is going to announce the new temporary mayor and soon Belle will be in charge.

"People of Storybrooke, I would like to reveal our wonderful, trustworthy temporary mayor, Mrs. Belle Gold!"

Belle doesn't walk through the curtains until the crowd—the town—cheers for her. Belle appears in a yellow suit with a diagonal skirt, smiling wide as ever. She hugged Snow and stood up at the podium gripping the edges then out of pure excitement and adrenaline, she shot her fists up to the air and wooed for herself with the crowd.

The town screamed louder and Ruby held up a premade sigh that said: BELLE GOLD FOR THE WIN!

Belle was excited with the crowd then asked them all to settle down. They obeyed politely then Grumpy had the last word: "You go, Sister!"

Belle giggled and spoke, "Thank you everyone for your support and even though this is temporary, I promise to take care of this town to the fullest."

Everyone was smiling and cheering except for one: Gold.

Mr. Gold was not happy.


	2. Opening Up Shop

Earlier that day, Mr. Gold and Belle were eating breakfast together enjoying their blissful hours alone together until they had to go to work at the pawn shop. After they cleaned up and helped each other into their coats, they drove to the shop and parked in the back.

Belle put her hand on his shoulder and leaned over to give him a sweet kiss on his cheek. She smiles feeling the tingle in her cheeks as she tries to talk, "I just realized that we are going to work as Mr. and Mrs. Gold. Yet, it's always felt like we were married before." She trailed her hands down to his hand and folded her fingers in between his.

He squeezed them back and pulled her hand up to his mouth then kissed the back of her hand. "And now we were are." He gestured to the beautiful diamond ring on her gentle ring finger.

She let her smile run wild along her face. Mr. Gold loved the way she smiled. It pulled on his heart strings knowing she's smiling because of him. Their hearts were both pounding hard against their chests, trying to break free. He didn't realize he was studying her face so closely. She was biting her lip as she was eyeing his irresistible lips. She loved the way his hair was combed and neat, but she loved it more when it was messed up after their intimate moments. Mr. Gold looked at her mouth and couldn't take it anymore. He made the first move by using his free hand touch the side of her soft face. He leaned into her as she did naturally until their lips touched. They held the kiss. Belle's hands played with his groomed locks while Mr. Gold licked her soft lips then ventured inside. His tongue met hers and they played together swirling around her whole mouth. Her heart was beating fast under her grey coat. Both of them were beginning to warm up all over. Mr. Gold was about to unbutton Belle's coat until a large thud hit the trunk of his car.

Belle and Mr. Gold jumped away from each other scared, forgetting they were sort of in public. Mr. Gold looked through his rear view mirrors and saw Roland in the back parking lot trying to retrieve a small red ball rolling away. He was swoop up by Marian and hugged him tightly. Robin picked up the moving ball effortless and handed the ball to Roland. Roland had the brightest smile on his face. Robin looked over his shoulder and caught Mr. Gold's glare through one of the windows. Robin, scared for a second then noticed Belle and knew he wasn't going to die today, weakly smiled and waved at the Dark One and his wife.

"Sorry about that! Roland just wanted to play a little game of catch!" screamed Robin as he gestured Marian to keep on walking.

Belle laughed and checked her face in the mirror before she opened the door. She stepped out and said, while she grabbed for her bag, "No worries. The car protected us!"

Everyone laughed, except Mr. Gold. He got out of the car and locked the door. Marian saw Mr. Gold's face and hugged Roland to protect him, as if Mr. Gold's keys could surely destroy them. Marian whispered to Robin, "Isn't that Rumpelstiltskin? He was more feared than Regina back in our land."

Mr. Gold could still hear but ignored her. He rolled his eyes and said to Belle, "Shall we get going, Belle?"

She didn't like how he wasn't friendly to the people of Storybrooke but she liked it more that he isn't punishing them. She smiled and nodded walking with him arm and arm to the front of the shop.

Marian whispered again to Robin, "Are those two in love?" Mr. Gold could hear the disgust and surprise in her voice. "But I thought he was evil and she doesn't look like she could hurt anyone. Is she being held captive?"

"Marian," Robin sighed.

Mr. Gold flicked his free hand and the ball went straight from Roland's hand to Marian's nose at high speed. Mr. Gold smirked as he heard Marian whimper in pain and Robin was scolding Roland, while he said it wasn't him. Mr. Gold kept his smirk small so Belle wouldn't notice what he was up to.

They strolled to the front of the store arm in arm and Belle pulled out the keys from his jacket pocket. She unlocked the door and twisted the knob. Then Mr. Gold placed his hand on top of hers again. "Allow me, Mrs. Gold."

She grinned and performed an adorable curtsy as he opened the door. "Why, thank you, _Mr. Gold_." _Mmm, I love the sound of that_, thought Belle.

She stepped inside first and turned on the lights. She took off her coat in front of him and folding it over her arm. She headed towards the windows and opened the blinds, letting the light shower her face. Mr. Gold smiled and was hypnotized at his beautiful wife. Belle took notice of Mr. Gold's adorable face. She blushed and asked, "What is it?"

Mr. Gold stares for a moment then realizes he needs to be normal again. He closes the door and steps toward her putting his keys in his pocket. "The light," he paused "the light reminded me of the moment I fell in love with you when you opened my curtains during the spring time." He helped her lift the blinds up and watched more of the light shine upon her. "Still beautiful from before."

Belle smiled and felt more of her face get red. "I remember that..," She reached for his hand and held it close in between their chests. "And I literally fell for you." She laughed playing with his fingers. "You just _had_ to nail down the curtains for me to fall into your arms."

"Well how else would you have fallen for me?" Mr. Gold laughs and kisses her fingers intertwining with his.

"Hmm, you probably could have treated me more like your love instead of your servant," she suggested, "I could have fallen for you a hundred times faster," she rubbed his forearm through his coat and stepped closer to him looking up at his eyes with their chests only a few centimeters apart, "and you could have held me like that more often."

Mr. Gold smirked and whispered, "Oh like this?" He inhaled and quickly swept Belle off her feet. She dropped her coat on the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She lifted herself closer to his face and whispered, tickling their lips against his, "Perfect."

They kissed more passionately than they did in the car. Mr. Gold carried her over to the backroom his lips still attached to hers. Belle kicked the register along the way and laughed into his mouth for a moment then continued on kissing him like nothing happened. Mr. Gold pushed away the curtains with magic and strolled into the backroom with her effortlessly. He put her down slowly on the small couch in the back room. Belle took off her purse over her shoulder and threw it on the ground. "Ya, know, we do have to open the shop in thirty minutes."

Mr. Gold regretted starting all this and rested his head on her shoulders in sadness. "Damn this cruel world," he exhaled.

Belle laughed and lifted his head up for him keeping him in eye level. "Come on, it's time." She gave him a sweet kiss but Mr. Gold had other ideas. He pushes her down on the bed and kissed her enthusiastically. She moaned through his kisses, she made a small squeak when he had his mouth suck on the sweet spots of her neck. "Rumple," she exhaled.

_DING DONG BEEP! _

Belle and Mr. Gold jumped again for the second time today. _Always being interrupted as always, _they both thought. The sound was coming from Belle's cell phone inside her purse on the floor. Belle reached for her purse and pulled out her phone, while Mr. Gold scoffed about the annoyances of cell phones. Belle read the screen and it was a call from Ruby. Belle rolled out from under him and sat up on the bed. She answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Belle!" said the innocent wolf girl who had no idea what she interrupted. "You busy right now?"

"Oh, no. Just opening up the shop," Belle says as she tries not to laugh. Mr. Gold fixes his clothes and gets up to organize some of his items to keep busy.

"Okay, so Granny hooked me up with some scones, muffins and bagels and stuff and I was wondering if I can come over the shop and eat my mother lode of delicious breakfast cakes with you!" Ruby then made a weird villain laugh into the phone.

Belle had no idea what to do but laugh. "Okay, Ruby. See you soon!"

"Bye, Belle!" Ruby hangs up.

Belle put her phone down and saw her husband bored as ever. "Ruby is coming over with muffins. I should make some tea."

Mr. Gold summoned a tea kettle and a stove for her effortlessly. "But you already ate, darling."

Belle put in some water in the pot and turned on the fire. "I'm not going to miss an opportunity to eat sweets," scoffed Belle. "Come on, mister. I'll help you open up shop."

They begin to set up shop while the water boils. Belle dusts the front of the shop then works her way to the backroom. The tea starts to whistle and Belle gets it off the magical stove and prepares the tea. Mr. Gold stays in the front polishing the jewelry, and then Ruby knocks on the door and walks in with a basket full of goodies. Ruby strolls in smiling expecting to see Belle but forgot it _is_ Mr. Gold's Pawnshop.

She clears her throat and says, "Good morning, Mr. Gold."

"Good morning, Ruby," responded Mr. Gold not looking up from his items. "Belle, Ruby is here!"

"I know, I'm coming!" howled Belle from the backroom. "I'll be there in a moment!"

Ruby places the basket on the counter and waits leaning up against it. "So, Mr. Gold, How is business?"

"Oh it's going pretty well, thanks for asking," Mr. Gold replied. It was awkward silence until Belle showed up with the tea tray. "Good morning, Belle."

"Good morning, Ruby!" She puts the tea tray down next to the basket of goodies. Belle takes a peak at the load. "Ooh, looks delicious." She hugs ruby.

Ruby hugs back and says, "Yeah, Granny said it was okay to share these with you. Let's eat them all before she changes her mind!"

Belle and Ruby laugh and they set up their second breakfast. Belle makes a plate for Mr. Gold giving him a blue berry muffin and a slice of coffee cake. He thanks her with a smile and continues organizing. "Are you sure you don't need help?" asked Belle.

"No, Belle, I can do this myself like I always had," he assured her. Belle felt a little sad about that but brushed it off because most likely it means nothing serious. She walked back over to Ruby and ate together slowly drinking while drinking tea.

"So it seems like you two were having fun before I got here," says fast right before she takes a sip after Belle takes a sip of hers.

Belle chokes on her tea and sips some out of her mouth; she uses a napkin to clean up while Ruby smirks devilishly. Mr. Gold hides behind his desk questioning what Ruby meant.

"What?" Belle asks after gasping enough air.

Ruby pointed to the front of the room, Belle and Mr. Gold turned their heads to where she was pointing. There was Belle's coat on the floor, forgotten. _Oh my God, how did we miss that? _thought Belle. Belle turned back around to Ruby to explain but Ruby interrupted her:

"Save it, girl. I know fun when I see it and I know what you were going to say: it fell off the coat rack. The coat rack is on the opposite side of your coat. Also you didn't check to see what was on your neck." Ruby took another sip enjoying Belle's embarrassment. Belle touched her neck where Mr. Gold kissed her. Then she glared at him at the corner of her eye. He jumped and retreated to the back room. "Ah, married couples."

"Ruby, you made him go away!" Belle laughed hiding her face with her hands.

"Oh, should I leave and let you two continue?" Ruby chuckled wiping her face with a napkin.

"Ruby!" Belle completely hides her face with her napkin.

"Welcome to the club sister!" said Ruby lifting up her tea cup. "Cheers to our new little Copulator!"

Belle still hides her face but clinks her tea up with Ruby's and drinks it slowly. Her face starts warming up and she groans.

"I knew I should have stayed in bed today," says Belle. Belle looked up from her napkin and Ruby's face said it all. "NOT LIKE THAT!"


	3. The Idea

Author's note: In honor of Once day, I decided to post this up early. Enjoy!

Mr. Gold returned back into the room after a while and ate with them for a little bit then presumed back to work. Surprisingly no one came into the shop today. They both devoured whatever was on their plates: scones, muffins, bagels, donuts, cakes, tarts and Danishes. They got full and started to slouch in their chairs.

Belle with her mouth full of strawberry short cake and sleepy eyes calls to Mr. Gold who has a scone in his hand while he writes down some calculations in a catalog, "Rum-Rumple, help us eat this!"

Mr. Gold looked up noticing Ruby was leaning back over the chair slowly losing consciousness and moved his attention to Belle, a much more pleasant sight. _Her face is full of food and she looks like she is about to pass out any minutes now. And she still looks so beautiful and perfect_, thought Mr. Gold. "Sweetheart, you are going to spoil your lunch."

Belle groans and swallows her shortcake. "Don't worry. I can still eat lunch later!"

"Well _I_ am not eating for a week. I can't move," groans Ruby feeling the world spin.

Belle laughed but stops because her stomach is too full to jump around. She groaned and grinned trying not to laugh so hard. Mr. Gold chuckled as he watched his wife being adorable as ever. Belle noticed him laughing at her and smiled back at his cute, sexy laugh.

After a while Ruby got up and cleaned up whatever mess they had left. She put on her jacket and took the basket with her. "Thanks for spending breakfast with me, Belle."

"You're welcome, and thank _you_ for the food. Those were all delicious. Tell Granny I said that." Belle hugged Ruby and Ruby had to crouch because of her heels.

"Oh and you too Mr. Gold," said Ruby over Belle's head. "Thanks for the table and chairs you summoned for us." Ruby put up a smile. It wasn't hard to be nice to the Dark One, it was just difficult predicting what he would do.

"No problem, dearie, couldn't let you two eat without proper furniture," Mr. Gold said with a smile but he didn't look up from his paperwork. Belle assumed something must be wrong.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Ella and I might go out to the beach at two. Do you think you can make it?" asked Ruby grabbing Belle's hands. Ruby gave her the puppy dog eyes and adorable pout.

Belle chuckled then stopped to look at Mr. Gold through the corner of her eye. He was still focused on his paperwork. "Oh, well, uh. I have plans here. I'll try though," answered Belle, feeling guilty for making her husband the third wheel.

Ruby saw Belle's look at Mr. Gold. She smiled and said, "Ah, I got it. Try not to break anything! Bye!" Ruby dashed out the door before Belle can react.

Belle sighed, "We really need to work on being more discrete about what we do in our relationship." She picked up the coat and placed it on the rack.

"Well we could, sweetheart, but everyone in this town likes to interrupt us before we start," said Mr. Gold smiling to himself, writing and signing some paperwork.

"You need help with that?" Belle suggested walking over. She leaned against the counter in front of him, feeling her stomach ache.

Mr. Gold took noticed and thought it would be better if she rested. "No, sweetheart, I don't need your help."

Belle felt a little annoyed, she didn't want to be useless. She needed to do something. She didn't want to sit around and let the world go by, she's been doing that for barely 30 years in Storybrooke. "Well I would like to help."

"No, thank you, Belle. I have everything under control. Business is slow anyway. Why don't you go for a walk?"

Belle sighed. I'd _rather spend time with you_ she wanted to say but instead said, "All right. I will go now. Be back soon." She leaned over the counter and kissed his lips then hopped back on her heels. She grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

Mr. Gold was already missing her.

**Granny's Diner**

"It's hot. Why do you have your coat?" asked Ruby as she gave Belle her usual iced tea with lemon.

Belle was at Granny's at the counter. She walked around the town to walk off the food she just had and then rested at Granny's. She didn't want to return back to Mr. Gold yet. She figured she wait a little more then go back to work.

"Because it was cold when I left," she answered. Belle stared at her iced tea watching the water slide down the outside of the cup. She was deep in thought and Ruby took notice.

"Hey, what's up? Is something wrong?" asked Ruby. She pretended to wipe down a hard-to-get-out spot on the counter when Granny glanced over at Ruby from time to time.

"Do you think I should reopen the library?"

Ruby stopped. "Where's this coming from? I thought you liked co-owning the pawn shop? Oh, no. Did you two have a fight?"

"Oh, heavens no. Nothing like that," clarified Belle. Although, she wasn't sure herself. "I do love working with him, I just want to do more for this town. I miss the times where we were adventurous and fighting off villains."

"Belle, are you sure about that? I mean we _just_ defeated Zelena. You've been hanging around Snow and David too much."

"Well that's the problem; I don't see them as often."

"I don't know if a just married woman should be complaining about that," said Ruby, trying to make the conversation lighter.

Ruby succeeded in making Belle blush and return to her bubbly self. But Belle had to continue, "Emma, David and Mary Margaret always came to Rumple or me when they needed help. It was always a pleasure but now they don't do it as much and I miss that."

"You miss being the hero, huh?" said a voice behind her. Belle turned around and saw Henry. He was a lot taller than when they last been together.

"Hey, Henry," Belle said, giving him a hug. He hugged back, letting his step-grandmother hold him. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my mom, Regina," Henry said as he got up on the seat next to her. Ruby left to grab him his hot cocoa with cinnamon. "Oh, by the way, what do I call you now? Grandma? Grand Belle?"

Belle laughed, "Oh, right. I am married to your grandfather now. I guess you can call me Nana or just Belle."

"Cool," Henry smiled. He got the cocoa and thanked Ruby.

"So, Madam Mayor is coming soon?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah since she isn't the mayor anymore she has more time for me," Henry says.

Belle stopped drinking her iced tea. "Wait, what?" asked Belle.

"Yeah, she didn't want the job anymore and now Snow is because she is the one who enacted the second curse."

Belle asked, "Snow is mayor now? While she has the baby to look after?"

"Yeah, David is mainly helping out with Elsa and Emma so it's all Snow and my baby uncle, Neal, in office," Henry answered. Henry felt a little pain saying Neal out loud. Even though he called his father, dad, and his real name was Baelfire, just saying the name brought back nostalgic painful memories.

Belle zones out, speechless, and then smiles brightly, showing all her teeth. "I," she paused to finish the last of her iced tea, "I know what to do. Come on, Ruby!" Belle grabs her coat and rushes out the door.

"W-wait! Belle!" Ruby cries out the door throwing off her apron, and chases after Belle.

Henry turns his head towards the door, listening to Ruby dangle her keys, and yells, "Was it something I said?"

**Pawn Shop**

Mr. Gold is back at the shop and he still hasn't heard a word from Belle. He called her cell phone then her phone went off in the backroom. She left her phone with her purse on the bed. Mr. Gold was starting to sweat, hoping nothing bad happened to her. He frantically looked for his keys, grabbed them and hurried out the door. He locked the door from the outside and didn't realize Charming was trying to get his attention.

"Gold. Gold? Gold!" yelled Charming as he shook Mr. Gold on the shoulders.

He stared at Charming, awoke from his distress, and then returned to normal, "Sorry, we're closed. I have to find Belle. She hasn't been back yet from her break."

"That's why I am here. Belle told me to tell you to come to the town hall. She said she will meet you there. She has something she wants to tell you."

"Wait, you were with her today?" asked Mr. Gold glaring at who might be his potential target.

"No, I was helping Elsa when Belle gave me a call through Snow's cell." Charming whipped out his phone and showed Mr. Gold the contact history.

Mr. Gold sneered at the phone. "Why can't she tell me herself here?" asked Mr. Gold in disbelief.

"I don't know she just told me to tell you that. Apparently everyone else is going to be there so wanna carpool?"

"Tempting. But no I will drive myself." He kept his hands crossed like he used to with his cane.

"Suit yourself." Charming puts away his phone and trots to his car. He opens the door and says, "See you there."

Mr. Gold watches the prince ride off into the distance.

"What can that girl be up to?"

**Town Hall Meeting**

Mr. Gold arrived and sat way in the back closest to the door. He witnessed the most popular Storybrooke residents were all in the front rows. Henry was sitting next to Regina reading her some comic books. Emma was sitting next to Hook and Elsa. _Apparently this is more important than finding her sister. _Ruby was sitting on the other side with Archie. Mr. Gold tried to make out what she had leaning up against the chairs in front of her, it looked like a neon pink poster board. Snow White was making a big speech about something important but Mr. Gold didn't bother to listen. He kept scanning the room but no Belle. He waited until she would be pop out of nowhere and kiss his cheek to surprise him. But no sign of that happening, the doors were closed and no Belle present. Mr. Gold was slowly going mad until Snow White announced:

"…Mrs. Belle Gold!" cried Snow White. The crowd went wild everyone stood up and clapped their hands while Mr. Gold sat down in confusion. He got up to see past Dr. Whale.

Mr. Gold froze looking to see where Belle was. "Wait what? What's going on?"

"Congratulations, Mr. Gold, you're wife is the new mayor," said Dr. Whale turning around to face Mr. Gold.

"What?" Mr. Gold stared and covered his ears when the crowd howled louder when Belle finally presented herself. He saw his wife, gorgeous as ever in her yellow suit, who knows where she got it from. She began to speak when the crowd settled down and Grumpy was finished:

"Thank you everyone for your support and even though this is temporary, I promise to take care of this town to the fullest."

Everyone was smiling and cheering except for one: Gold.

Mr. Gold was not happy.

Mr. Gold was scared.

.


	4. Confrontation

Belle was at the front door of the town hall shaking everyone's hands nervously with a big smile, Red was standing next to her in glee.

"Wow I can't believe people are that excited about this," Belle said to Ruby over her shoulder. Belle continued to shake hands and hugging close friends and children.

"Well, yeah everyone loves you. You saved the town when everyone went to Neverland, stop the Darling brothers from destroying Pandora's box, heck, _found_ Pandora's box to defeat Pan, helped reunite the Darlings, figured out what Zelena was cooking up, and helped bring back the Dark One. Plus you tamed the beast, Rumpelstiltskin, and married him!" Ruby squealed on the last three words and jumped up and down while holding onto Belle's shoulders.

No one was coming out the door for a while so Belle joined her jumps of joy while holding onto Ruby's arms. Then Ruby stopped. She spotted Mr. Gold and giggled, "Speak of the devil. I'll see you at Granny's for the celebration party tonight."

Ruby dashed off waving back at Belle. Belle turned around and saw her handsome husband slowly walking towards her. Belle couldn't wait anymore longer so she ran up to him and hugged him tightly for a long time. She swayed both of them side to side. Mr. Gold couldn't do anything but chuckle and hug her back.

"Oh," she moaned into his ear, whispering softly, "This is so fantastic. I am mayor. I had a wonderful, perfect honeymoon. I have great friends that support me. And…" She let go of the embrace and rested her hands on his shoulders. "I married the love of my life." She gave him a sweet kiss trying not to smile.

Mr. Gold kissed her back but let go too early. Belle questioned him and he asked, "So when were you going to tell me this?"

"Well, everything was last minute and a spur of the moment. I didn't have the time to tell you," she confessed, letting her hands slide down the sides of his arms.

"But you had the time to tell the dashing prince," added Mr. Gold.

Belle didn't like the frustration in his voice. "I called him because Mary Margaret doesn't have your number and when I tried to punch in your number it disconnected. This is what happens when you block everyone's numbers," explained Belle. Then Belle smiled seeing the adorableness on his face. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."

Mr. Gold couldn't help but feel weak and show his sweet side. He chuckled and admitted, "I suppose I was. Oh, how did you get rid of the mark I gave you this morning?"

Belle blushed and began doing the nervous jazz square. She gawked at the ground with a bashful grin and answered, "Well I put on a little make up to conceal it. I didn't want the whole town to see the love mark as I present myself in front of them as the new mayor."

"No, we wouldn't want that, would we?" He pulled her closer to make her stop and escorted her to his car. "So why mayor? What happened to being my co-pawn shop owner or at least the cute librarian I can visit on my lunch breaks."

Belle naturally wrapped her arm around his as she said, "You can still visit me on your lunch breaks and join lunch with me. I just needed to do more good in this town."

"Well, yes you are smarter than Regina and Snow White combined and you have handled this town before when we were gone. However, I don't think you are ready."

"What?" Belle stopped him and looked him straight in the eye. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Gold took a deep breath and sighed, "Are you sure you can handle the responsibilities of the mayor. Of course, Regina put up a façade and yelled at people and Snow hasn't been mayor for a week. However, it was still stressful for them. I don't want you going through what they went through."

"Did you forget I was born to run a kingdom?" Belle straightened her posture and places her hands on her hips.

"I would hardly call it a kingdom, dearie. I remember I saved that little town from the ogres. It was common and quiet. Storybrooke is not like that."

"Neither a less, I can handle it. It's all the same no matter where I go. A town is a town."

"Storybrooke doesn't have simple bakers, barbers, and mothers washing their sheets in the middle of the town's fountain. Storybrooke has villains, monsters, troublesome 'heroes', and let's not forget that most of the citizens here are very needy and whine about the simplest things. These people made Snow White snap because of a black out and they have been living their lives way before anyone invented electricity. Someone is soon to ask you to help him brush their teeth. It's a big job Belle and I can't watch you sink with the rest of them."

Belle was silent. She was expressionless. Mr. Gold gulped knowing he was going to get his head chewed off, get stabbed in the head with her high pointy heels and most likely have to sleep on the couch tonight. Then she chewed on the inside of her mouth and gradually grew a smile on her face. "You may be right. There are a lot things that can bring me to my knees and give up. Especially if I had to actually brush someone's teeth." She laughed and continued, "and there are fearsome villains running around Storybrooke. Yes, Regina and Snow did have a lot on their plate. But, do you know the one thing I have that they didn't to run this town smoothly?"

Mr. Gold thought for a moment trying to pick which of her qualities that will not offend her then guessed, "Optimism?"

She stepped closer, toe to toe, and looked him straight in the eye and whispered, "You." Then kissed him gently. "With you by my side, I can do anything."

Mr. Gold couldn't help but smile and forget all his worries. "You're right. I don't need to worry."

Mr. Gold leaned in for another kiss until Snow grabbed Belle's arm and pulled her away from Mr. Gold's grasp.

"Belle, Belle, let me go show you your new office! Come on!" says Snow pulling Belle towards her car.

Belle stumbles trying to keep up with Snow. She turns her head towards Mr. Gold, "I'll meet you there?"

"Of course," he said and waved.

"Bye!" She hopped into the passenger's seat and shut the door.

"See you soon, sweetheart," Mr. Gold said under his breath. He watched his beautiful wife buckle up in Snow's car. He could see Neal in the back seat and frowned thinking of his Baelfire. As he watched her leave, he felt a new presence taking her place. A cold one. "You can come out now, dearie."

From behind the town hall, the Snow Queen appeared in a regular blue t-shirt with and white khakis. Her blonde hair was tied in a high pony tail. "Hello, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Cut to the chase, what do you want?" Mr. Gold was not in the mood to be playful.

"Hmm, how ...cold." the Snow Queen laughed at her own humor. "I just came to congratulate our little town's new mayor. I just know she will make a fine mayor. Hopefully she doesn't stand in my way."

"Stay away from Belle!" Mr. Gold shot a fireball without warning but the Snow Queen blocked it easily with an ice shield. The Snow Queen smirked at his disappointment.

"Oh I'm not going after your one true love, Rumpelstiltskin," said the Snow Queen walking around. "I am just reminding you on our little deal. Make sure no one gets in my way. Even her."

Mr. Gold glared. "Our deal was to erase everyone's memories from you so you can be able to do what needs to be done. Don't twist my deals."

"Oh then I am making a new deal with you. I won't tell Belle about the dagger situation and you do as I say."

Mr. Gold stood still for a moment, taking in the fact that she knows and could possibly tell Belle, then he returned to his normal self and lied, "No idea what you are talking about, dearie." The Snow Queen summoned a mirror and it displayed a flashback of Mr. Gold switching the daggers. He paused and said, "Go on."

The Snow Queen smirked and she vanished the mirror back to wherever she summoned it from. "In exchange for staying out of your marriage, just keep Belle out of my way."

"And what threat does Belle have against you?"

"None, unless you let her find a way to stop me. She knew too much before we erased her memories, if she ever finds out on her own, she will ruin everything. So keep her away and I'll keep your precious secret. Deal?"

Mr. Gold laughed and asked, "Why don't I just kill you? No one remembers you and no one will blame me for defeating you once and for all."

"You can't kill me even if you wanted to. You made a deal long ago to never harm me." The Snow Queen was pleased with herself, making Mr. Gold remember a tragic vow he made once before. "So, do we have a deal?"

Mr. Gold was infuriated with the clever Snow Queen. If magic didn't come with a price, he would immediately destroy her on the spot. But it did, therefore he had to mutter the word he didn't want to say:

"Deal."


	5. The New Office

**Mayor's Office Hallway **

"So, how do you like your tea?" asked Ruby holding a tea set in her hands. Ruby had made it her business to be Belle's secretary and assistant. Granny approved of the choice as long as Ruby helped out Granny in the shop at least 2 hours a day. Ruby knew helping out her friend was worth going back and forth between Belle and Granny's.

"Ruby, you don't have to do this for me," stated Belle walking in with Snow and Prince Neal.

"Nonsense," said Ruby. "It's my pleasure anyway to help you out. I mean this is going to be a lot of work running this town. You're not getting rid of me that easily." The girls laughed in the hallway right in front of the main doors to the Mayor's office. Belle's yellow suit stood out in Regina's black and white interior design.

"What do you think about the inside? Do you think we could use a new touch of wallpaper and maybe a more 'Belle' look to it?" asked Snow, touching the white curtains behind them.

Belle scanned the room and said, "Well, I can get used to this design it's not bad it's just—"

"Evil," said Ruby before Belle could finish.

"Intimidating I was going to say intimidating," said Belle.

"Close enough," added Ruby.

Belle smirked and shook her head. "If we could make this place more welcoming that would encourage more people to visit and come to me for help."

Snow smiled and chirped, "That's a good idea. Let's get started on that."

"But first, let's actually show her where she will be working," said Charming coming up with Mr. Gold.

Belle smiled when she saw her husband climbing up the stairs holding a big vase full of iris, red and white roses and pink tulips. Just seeing her husband was enough to make her heart race and her smile shine brighter but beautiful bouquet of flowers were a nice bonus. She ran up to Mr. Gold and hugged him tightly and he did the same with one hand while holding the vase in the other.

"Hey," she sang. "What are the flowers for?"

"Well they are for the beautiful new mayor. You didn't give me much time to congratulate you properly so I decided to get this office warming present for you."

Snow and Ruby both awed in Mr. Gold's adorableness. Belle giggled and redirected her smile towards Snow and Ruby. Ruby saw the redness in Belle's cheeks. Ruby made that face again that made Belle feel guilty for doing something very naughty.

Belle whipped her attention back to her glorious husband and said, "Thank you." She took the beautiful vase from his hands and held them close smelling them. The smell was incredible and it brought more happiness into the room. Belle leaned in to kiss Mr. Gold then Ruby sneezed and almost dropped the tea tray. Mr. Gold ad Belle jumped back like last time today but this time Belle squealed. Mr. Gold glared at the annoying werewolf and Belle turned toward and said, "Bless you. Are you okay?"

Ruby sneezed again and made everyone in the room jump. Ruby sniffled and groaned, "Sorry. Yeah, it's the flowers." She put down the tea tray on a nearby table and walked past everyone. "Be right back." Then she sneezed again and opened up the bathroom and shut the door.

"Remind me to not give her flowers for her birthday," whispered Belle to Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold nodded.

Charming cleared his throat and said, "Shall we step inside?"

"Oh, right," said Belle, turning her head away from the bathroom door, hearing her friend blow her nose inside. She stood in the middle of the doors and waiting for Snow to unlock the doors. Belle took a deep breath and glanced at her husband with a big grin. Charming stepped in front of the door and placed his hand on it. The key clicked it unlocked and Belle could hear her heart pounding with excitement. Today was the day she can make a change. Today was the day she wouldn't feel useless. Today was the day she will be mayor.

"Ready?" Snow asked, rhetorically. Belle nodded anyway ecstatically .

The Charmings pushed the doors open simultaneously and Belle's bright smile was overthrown by the light showering the room. Belle winced and let her eyes adjust. Then, just as sudden as the sunlight flashing her, all her happiness vanished.

Inside the office that held the symbol of power, change, authority, and new beginnings was now represented as broken dreams, bad omens, disaster and the end. The room was completely trashed. The curtains were ripped off from the windows behind the flipped over black desk with a broken leg lying on its back on top of other debris. The white lamps were all cracked and shattered all over the floor along with a headless white porcelain horse from the fireplace. The room was dark and ugly.

"What happened?" asked Belle stepping into the room first followed by Snow and Charming. She tried to take in everything at once but couldn't handle it. She lost strength in her knees and dropped lower to the ground, luckily Mr. Gold caught her before she fell too far. The flowers were magically transported to Charming's hands for Mr. Gold to catch her.

"Belle, Belle, are you all right?" asked Mr. Gold holding her close, letting her weight fall on him.

Belle got up quickly realizing this is not how she should react. She nodded and whispered, "yeah."

"Looks like this place was ransacked," pointed out Charming. He placed the flowers down and strolled in slowly, scanning the room. "I'll call Emma. We have to get to the bottom of this." He pulled out his phone and turned away to find Emma in his favorites.

"Good plan. Ruby!" called Snow. Ruby came running in at wolf speed with tissue in her hands.

"What's up?" asked Ruby then noticed the mess. "Oh." She dropped the tissues on the floor upon the mess.

"Can you hunt down whoever did this?" asked Snow. Charming left into the hallway to make the phone call.

"Yeah of course," said Ruby, watching Belle. Ruby stepped inside and placed her hands on Belle's shoulder and rubbed it gently giving her the encouragement that everything will be fine. Ruby began smelling the room finding anything with a different scent.

As Ruby did what she did best, Belle wandered around in the room. She saw the mirrors on the wall were cracked but still were kept in place. She gawked at her cracked reflection. "What do you think happened?" asked Belle.

"Well from all I know is there were two people here. One of them smells human but I don't know about the other one," said Ruby sniffling anything suspicious. Belle and Snow were worried about what Ruby said about the other presence not human. Ruby picked up a sheet of paper off the couch broken in half. The paper was stained with a drop of blood. She turned to the group. "I got a scent. We can hunt him down."

Charming hung up and returned back. Charming commanded, like the natural born leader he was, "Alright. Let's go. Snow go home with Neal. Belle come with us."

Belle nodded and the group ventured out. Belle followed until Mr. Gold grabbed Belle's arm and pulled her aside. Belle questioned, "What—what is it?"

Mr. Gold's face had the concern and sensitivity she fell in love with. "Don't lose hope in this. This wreckage doesn't mean anything bad. It only means this town has a handful of idiots destroying property."

Belle sighed and reminded, "Yes but Ruby said it was a human and something else that could possibly be a demon or a monster or something far worse."

"If it's anything threatening, I will be the one to stop it," decreed Mr. Gold. He placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged them to ease her anxiety. "Now you go with them, and I will clean up here in case I find anything else that could help us."

Belle studied his face but mostly focused on his eyes. His real power to convince her was in his eyes. Once she was convinced and regained more courage, she nodded and wrapped her arms around him unconsciously and pressed her lips against his unwarned lips. Mr. Gold was surprised and was too slow to take the lead by the time Belle let go, leaving each other's presences on the other's lips. As Belle thanked Mr. Gold she still felt his lips ghosting over hers, "Thank you, I needed that, Rumple." She beamed and hugged him tightly, letting her head rest on his chest listening to his rapid heartbeat. Mr. Gold had enough time to react to her hug and embraced her, smelling her shampoo from her morning shower. He loved the scent of strawberries on her.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. It always makes me happy when I see you smile like that," whispered Mr. Gold. As Mr. Gold pushed her back, he regretted it immediately missing the soft and warm embrace from his little wife. "Now, go before they come in here and interrupt us."

Belle giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek, avoiding any more tempting distractions. She twirled away and ran out the door, catching a glance at her husband. Once she left, Mr. Gold scanned the room and danced his fingers in the air and watched everything fall back into place. Everything that once belonged in this room is returned to normal except two items left in the middle of the floor in front of him. Mr. Gold inspected what seemed to be a long black feather resting on top of a long, green, glittery comb. Mr. Gold crouched down picked up both of the items. Mr. Gold rose and twisted the items in his hands. Then the black feather and the green comb glowed for a brief moment, revealing they possessed magic properties.

Mr. Gold faced the window and glared, knowing what needs to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dang, why did Ruby have to be so fast?" asked Charming, driving 20 miles per hour over the speed limit.

"This is pretty dangerous!" screamed Belle holding onto whatever she can to keep herself steady in Charming's truck.

"It's not as bad as fighting a dragon just to put a shiny golden egg inside it," Charming said, dryly.

"Wait, what—LOOK OUT!" screamed Belle at the top of her voice.

Marian was in the middle of the road watching Ruby in wolf form race down main street. Charming honked the horn and Marian whipped her head back and watched in terror as her life flashed before her eyes. Belle ducked her head to her knees and closed her eyes ready to feel the impact of Marian's body hitting the front of the truck. Charming jerked the car avoiding Marian with the help of Robin coming in and rescuing her. Belle rose and looked in the rear view mirror seeing Marian shaken up but completely okay. Belle sighed in relief.

"That's the second time I almost seen Marian and Robin die," mumbled Belle.

"Wait, what?" asked Charming, curious.

"Oh, look Ruby turned back into a human!" announced Belle, avoiding a long and boring story she would have to retell.

Ruby was back into her human self. She was still sniffing the air in front of the ice cream shop all the kids and Mr. Gold loved. Charming stepped on the brakes and the strong momentum jerked Belle and Charming. Belle almost hit the dash board with her forehead. Charming asked, with strong concern influenced by fear, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. A bit dizzy though," confessed Belle. She rested back on the seat and breathed slowly to lower her adrenaline.

Charming sighed and said, "Alright, don't get up yet. Just stay in here until you feel better."

Belle did not want to stay inside but she nodded and obeyed. She did not want to push herself.

Charming handed her a convenient bottle of water on his door then headed towards Ruby stretching out her arms and legs.

"Woo! I can never get tired of running! I was super fast!" exclaimed Ruby. Then she saw Belle was still in the car, slowly sipping down some water in the passenger seat. She whispered to Charming, "Is something wrong with Belle?"

"Oh, uh, no I just told her to wait in the car," said Charming as he was pulling out his walkie talkie. He pressed the button and called into it, "Emma, Emma. We found it.  
>We are in front of the ice cream shop. Get here soon!"<p>

"ROGER THAT!" said Emma through the bulky device.

Charming put it back in his utility belt and pulled out his gun. Ruby asked eagerly, "Should we go in there now? He's still in there."

Charming looked around and noticed Belle getting out of the truck. She wobbled a little from the height of the truck but managed to steady herself. She walked out in her heels towards them and Charming answered, "No, we can wait for Emma. We could need back up."

"I'm your back up," insisted Ruby as if it was obvious. "I was once a deputy."

"You were?" asked Belle.

"Oh, yeah. It was around the time during the first curse," answered Ruby.

"Even so, I can't risk getting either of you hurt," denied Charming.

"We're not a sack of potatoes, David," corrected Ruby.

Belle and Ruby were glaring at him. Charming sighed and apologized, "Forgive me for being protective. Alright you can be my back up. Belle how good are you with a gun?"

"Oh, I, uh, held one before. But I never actually pulled the trigger," Belle pointed out.

"Well, don't let whoever is in there know that," said Charming. He slipped out a gun through one of his holsters and handed it to her. Belle nodded and took the gun and felt the familiar hold on it. The last time she held a gun was when Hook was her enemy, and that was so long ago.

"Alright, let's do this," said Ruby. Her wolf eyes lit up. She was ready to take this criminal down.

Ruby and Charming walked into the ice cream shop like ninjas and Belle followed behind them holding the gun tight in her hands. The ice cream shop was normal with unsupervised tubs of ice cream. Except for the cash register open and empty.

There was a sudden chuckle in the back room of the shop. Charming signaled to Ruby and Belle he would be the one to go in first. The two stay put until Charming turns his back on Ruby, then Ruby sneaks out the door. Belle looks back wondering what she is doing. Then flips her head back to Charming when he stepped inside the backroom and said, "Freeze."

Charming was pointing his gun at a man with a black leather jacket and really short black hair. He was in the middle of taking a spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream. He was sitting on top of a table and with a bag opened with money. The man spoke confidently even though he was shaking, "Would you like some ice cream before we do this?"

"Do what?" asked Charming stepping forward.

"This part." The man threw his ice cream bowl at Charming's face. The spoon hit his forehead and the ice cream stuck to his shirt. Charming flinched then slipped on the ice below him and the man grabbed his loot and ran towards the front room exit. He stopped on a dime when he saw Belle. Belle had the gun pointed straight at him.

"Don't move. You are under arrest!" roared Belle. She could fool anyone that she was fierce but somewhere deep inside she was scared of what he might do. Hopefully not see through her façade. How could she shoot someone if he resisted?

The man chuckled and said, "Aren't you the bloody librarian? You got to be kidding me?" Then, just as fast as he stopped, he ran back into the back room and jumped for the window.

Belle shot a bullet and it hit through his calf.

The man groaned in pain already half way through the window and he drops down on the other side with a huge thud. Belle drops the gun and it goes off again and shoots a whole through the ice cream glass. Charming got back up on his feet and walked towards Belle. "Belle, what happened?"

Belle was horrified at herself for harming someone. She always assumed he was dead if it wasn't for his loud groaning outside the window. "I, uh, shot him. Is he, is he dying?"

Charming sighed and said, "Only one way to find out. Come on."

Charming and Belle ran outside around the corner to the back of the shop and found Ruby handcuffing the man. Ruby got him to his feet. The man leaned awkwardly on her trying to put no wait on his weak leg. "Nice, shot Belle. You just nicked him for him to not be able to run away from me. Made it a lot easier for me to pounce on him."

"So, I didn't hurt him?" asked Belle examining the man's jeans cut from the bullet. There was no sign of blood coming out of the wound.

"WELL OF 'COURSE IT BLOODY HURTS!" exclaimed the man.

"Ah, he's just a whiny baby. He'll live," assured Ruby.

Emma rolled him in her police car a few moments later. Emma stepped out of the car with Hook. "Hey, so did you catch the trouble maker?" asked Emma.

The man was leaning against the wall, sulking about his escape. Charming replied, "Yup, his name is Will Scarlet. He apparently was the one who trashed the office."

"Hey, there's like five bloody sheriffs in this town that's not fair!" complained Will. "And two of them are a waitress and librarian. This town is bonkers."

"Well, he seems charming," sassed Hook.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it," said Ruby sarcastically.

Charming pulled up Will and lead him towards the car. "Take him to the station. We can ask him more about his actions when he is behind bars." He opened the back seat and helped him inside.

"Why thank you, my dashing prince!" jested Will.

"The pleasure is all mine, princess," jested back Charming before slamming the door on Will's head. Will's moans about his nose were muffled out.

Belle and Ruby were amused.

"Hey, so, we are gonna take the fool downtown. Thank you for your help, guys," said Emma.

Belle smiled and Ruby scoffed, "It was no big deal. He didn't put much of a fight anyway."

Emma laughed and said, "So Belle, why don't you and Ruby head back to the office. Pretty sure Gold fixed up the place for you to work in now."

Belle nodded and said, "Yeah, oh and sorry if we called you only to bring the car."

"Oh it's alright. It's my job."

Belle smiled. She admired Emma, even though she was technically younger than her. She was brave, smart and daring.

Ruby took the keys from Charming and Ruby called to Belle, "Hey, let's go Mayor Belle. I'll drive."

Belle turned her attention towards Ruby and started to skip happily behind her to the car.

Will watched Belle get inside from the backseat.

_Is everything going according to plan?_

An echoed voice came from the chest pocket of his jacket. It was a small shard of a mirror glowing dimly as it spoke. Will replied back to it softly, so no one else could hear, "Yes. But I didn't expect for it to be this painful to get myself arrested."

_I saw everything. It was only a scratch knave. _

"Don't call me that. It's Will."

_Whatever suits you. Do you remember what to do once you get inside the station?_

Will swallowed. He whispered, "Yes, but will the blond be any problem?"

_Don't worry. Everything will go smoothly as I planned._

"And will I…," he paused for a moment to rethink his sentence, but the voice answered his unspoken question.

_Yes, as promised, if you help me, I will free her and you will be reunited with her_.

Will smiled and ducked his head when Charming got in on the other side of the car. "Hey, I am your riding buddy for this trip."

Will's smile vanished and sighed, "Oh bloody Hell."


End file.
